garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Stage D: Mushroom Tower
Stage D: Mushroom Tower (マッシュルームタワー Masshurūmutawā)' '''is the final stage in ''Galerians. It is the home of the galerians. This location also makes an appearance in ''Galerians: Ash''. Enemy(s) * Rabbits * Arabesque * Cain * Mother (Dorothy) Main Characters * Rion Steiner * Lilia Pascalle * Cain * Mother (Dorothy) Stage Boss Battle Stage D is the final stage, just like stage C you battle two. The first boss battle is a galerian around 14 years old, Cain (Rion's twin). You are forced to fight, you can use D - Felon and Nalcon. Little after you defeat him, you are forced to fight Mother. When fighting her the user can use any of the powers but D - Felon. Galerians A scene plays a skytram departs. Rion and Lilia stand on the platform and look at Mushroom Tower, a long, skinny skyscraper with a mushroom-like dome on top, suspended by struts. Three armed guards wearing full military BDU, including helmets, aspirators, and goggles, are standing by the tower's entrance. One turns around. The armed guards looked shocked when they saw Rion. They ready their guns. Rion holds out his hand and shouts. Blue light flashes on the guards and they collapse. Rion grabs Lilia's hand and they run Intruder at Beagle Gate. The alarm goes off, then soon after the scene ends. They enter a strange, circular room that looks like a scarlet lobby of a partially organic space ship. There is a lit platform in the center, with four lamp posts around it. There are three receptacles, like replicators, in the wall. Between them are three shafts, called shooters that look like hanging mouths with teeth. Each has a line of five orbs on top. The user approaches one of the shooters. Lilia steps onto the central platform. Rion confused as ever wonder how it works. Thanks right it’s the only way to get to the other rooms. Rion looking away Lilia shouts for him and Rion runs back to the central platform in time to see Lilia disappear in a column of light. Two Rabbits transport in on the central platform and attack. After they are dead, one of the lamp posts lights up. Rion scans one of the shooters. This causes the orbs to light sequentially, each in a different color -- white, green, blue, purple, red. Lilia calls out for Rion and asks if he can hear her. He responds and asking where is she. She tells him she doesn't know and wants to try to step on the lights the same colors as the shooters. Lilia reappears in a room with five small lit platforms laid around a central blue one. Each of the small platforms is a different color -- white, green, blue, purple, red. Lilia turns off each platform in the correct order. This causes the central platform to light up. Outside, the middle of Mushroom Tower lifts up. Blue and red tubes can be seen within. The top half rotates, then sets back down like an interlocking puzzle. The inside of the shooter the use stands in front of is now lit up. The user enters and goes up to the 78th floor with other shooters. Across the way, an armored guard, colored in yellow, drops down and walks out. Two others follow. After the user kills them all, a second light post lights up on the ground floor. None of the other shooters work, so the user scans one to find its color code. Rion tells Lilia to go onto the next floor. Lilia starts to deactivate the orbs. Suddenly, a fake image of Birdman wraps his arm around Lilia's neck. (This is Cain in disguised one of his Psycho-Illusion) Conversation with each other Cain/Birdman: “So the program that mother fears is hidden behind that pretty face of yours. Lilia: “Who... are you Cain/Birdman: “Does it really matter? You are gonna die anyway.” Lilia: “Ow, my head aches. Who's sending out that powerful telepathic force?” Cain/Birdman: “It hurts, doesn't it? It'll end soon. The moment of death feels so good.” Lilia: “You're not real. You're just a psycho-illusion. And if I just close my mind, you'll disappear.” Lilia closes her eyes. Birdman disappears. Lilia falls to her knees, panting. Lilia: “I feel the presence of Galerians in this tower. And they're very powerful.” Lilia finishes the code. As before, the stem of the tower lifts up, rotates, then drops back down. The user goes up the shooter to the 103rd floor, to a room that looks even more horrifically organic and mechanical. After killing three Arabesque, a third lamp post illuminates. Like before, the user scans a shooter, to find the code. Rion tells Lilia to Activate the shooter. The user bes Lilia again starts to enter the code. Before she can complete it, another illusion comes but this time Rainheart appears before Rion. Rion: “Rainheart? How is this possible? I saw you die.” Cain/Rainheart: “They're gonna make me take even stronger medicine. It's your fault. It's all your fault.” Rion: “No, no. Don't play games with me. You're trying to trick me. Rainheart's dead. This is just an illusion. A psycho-illusion to try to confuse me and throw me off course. I know what I'll do. I'll scan to find out who's behind this.” Rion holds out his and scans. Rainhear: “Don't come any closer to mother. Stay away!” Rainheart begins to disappear, and Rion sees an image of himself, but with different clothes, green eyes and a malevolent smirk. Rion ends his scan. Rion: “Is that me? How could that be possible?” Lilia finishes the code. The tower realigns itself. Rion goes up to the 150th floor -- a dark room with a metal floor with four-legged Arabesques. After they're dead, the final lamp post illuminates. The user scans a shooter. This time, before Lilia finishes the code, an apparition of Rita stands in front of Rion. Rion: Rita? So after Rainheart comes you? You can't fool me anymore. I know you too are only a psycho-illusion.” Rion holds out his hand.Cain/Rita: “Rion, wait. Don't go any further, you'll be killed. Rion: “You're not real, and I'm not gonna listen to you.” Cain/Rita: Rion, mother is very frightening. She will surely kill you too.” Rion: “Goodbye, Rita.” Rita disappears. Rion lowers his hand. Lilia finishes the code. The tower shifts. Rion uses the shooter and enters the same room Lilia is in. Lilia tells Rion it’s there change to reach their Hands of God. The two of them use the central platform in the floor and warp. In the new room -- the Hand of God Area -- there are five glass pods placed into the wall around the room, set into effigies of women's torsos, like wombs. At various points are some trash can-looking things where pills and PPECs are found. There is a large door at one end, surrounded by cylinders. This leads to a long walkway (where the save point is) over something that can't be seen in the darkness. Rion looks at one of the pods. "Sirius Family. Rainheart, RX chromosome abnormal." The user SCANs: Rainheart's body lies within, eyes closed. The user looks at another one. "Sirius Family. Rita, RX negative chromosome abnormal." The user SCANs: Rita's body, sleeping within. Another one. "Procyon Family. Birdman, RX' chromosome abnormal." The user SCANs: Birdman's body, sleeping within. Another one. "Pegasus Family. Cain, Q7G chromosome abnormal." The user SCANs: A body that looks like Rion, sleeping within. The last one. "Pegasus Family. ____, Q7G -S chromosome abnormal." The user SCANs: Rion stands before the pod and says... A scene appears and Rion is looking at his pod. It was the only one without a name. Cain comes out of the stand where Rion and Lilia come from. Cain told Rion that’s him. Rion turns around and sees a boy who looks exactly like him, dressed in tattered black leather. Rion asks Cain who is he. Cain greeted himself. Rion didn’t know what was going on. Cain laughs and tells him he’s not really smart and that he was the older brother. Confusing Rion, even more, he tells him that the real Rion died a long time ago. Rion refused what Cain said. Cain tries to confuse him some more he told him that they both were born there together along with the others. Cain: “Mother created us. Rion's memory, including the virus activation program, were implanted in your mind. And your appearance was altered to look just like him. Then you were sent out to find Lilia. Cain laughs.” “Did you really think you escaped from the hospital's isolation ward all by yourself?” Rion shakes his head. Rion knows what Cain had said was all a lie. Cain laughs telling him if that was so then why does he have the same power as the galerians confusing more of Rion then he ever is. Lilia turns to Rion. She tells Rion that Cain’s lying, and he was just trying to trick him. Cain moves over closer to Lilia and Rion. Lilia moves back. Cain: “The truth of the matter is, I really wanted to go get Lilia. But mother chose you instead. That really hurt. Still, mother always has her reasons. You were born to find Lilia. And I was born to kill you. We live only to serve mother. We must obey mother's family program. Now it's your turn to die.” The scene is over and Rion grimaces. Cain: “Yes... It was you wasn't it? You killed Dr. Lem. You killed Birdman. You killed Rainheart. You killed Rita. So who's next? Who'll it be? You? Me? Do ya know? (The room shakes.) Are we really the same? Are we the same? The same face? The same voice? The same body? Everything's the same... We are both Galerians...” The room goes dark. Particles of light stream out like stars. Cain levitates and floats around Rion, throwing lightning, balls of psychic energy, and circles of flame at him. Rion wins though, and Cain falls, blood trickling down his head showing a scene. Cain cries in pain telling Rion he can’t beat him. Then Cain drops to all fours. Rion looks down at Cain. Cain tells him he couldn’t go agents’ mother then he tells Rion Goodbye, Then he dies. Lilia moves over to Rion and says his name. Rion tells Lilia that the real Rion is dead, isn't he? So who am I? Lilia tells him she don’t believe it that he was Rion the real Rion. Rion keeps wondering if he really is Rion or not then the scene ends. The user goes through the large door and down the walkway showing another scene. An alarm sounds. A lady shouts In a slow, snake-like, synthesized voice (Dorothy. She welcomes Rion home. A gray, featureless face with closed eyes floats out of the darkness. Dorothy: “I see you have found Pascalle's daughter. Good work. That virus program hidden in her mind is the only thing that ever threatened me. Now that we have her, nothing can stop me. I command you to kill her. Now.” Rion turns to Lilia. Dorothy: “Why do you hesitate? Kill her.” Rion looks back to Dorothy Rion: “Do you really think your power is so great that you can make me kill Lilia?” Dorothy: “What's this? How dare you defy me?”Rion: “It's not defiance, just the truth. I can't.” The room lights up. Dorothy is revealed to be a gigantic statuary head and naked torso. Electricity runs through hair-like tendrils connected to the face. Her body looks like it has been anatomically dissected -- some parts look like exposed muscles and sinew, others like girders and supports. Weak, red lightning strikes around the room. Dorothy: “Rion, you must not be deceived by your memory. It is not your own. I loaded it into your brain from the real Rion. You are a Galerian. I made you. I am your god and your creator.” Rion: “I don't know what to believe.” Dorothy: “Now be a good boy and listen to your mother.” Rion doesn't act. A bolt of lightning strikes him, dropping him to his knees. Rion rises. Rion: “Even if I'm not the real Rion... Even if you did give birth to me... Even if you did create me, I- I'm not your slave. Let's get this over with.” Dorothy: “What are you going to do?” Rion looks over at Lilia. Rion: “Lilia? Ready?” Dorothy: “There's no need to do this.” Lilia nods an answers him that she was ready. Dorothy growing agitated. Dorothy: “You are my greatest failure. I never should have created you. I never should have raised you.” The face's jaw drops, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth and an eye. Wire tendrils rain out of her head and snake in front of them. Dorothy: “I command you to die. Death shall be your only salvation.” Lilia scrams Dorothy’s name telling her to stop. Rion holds out his hand and uses his power. Some of the tendrils drop. The remaining ones retract back into Dorothy's head. The scene ends and the room becomes extremely dark, except for a flash of light every few seconds. Floating eyeballs encircle her body, acting as sentries. Rion destroys each of these while Dorothy defends herself with lightning, tremors, and a sweeping laser. The user destroys the eyeballs, Dorothy begins decomposing -- her tendrils writhe like injured snakes and the eyeball in her mouth falters. Back to the last scene, Dorothy yells telling Rion no. Rion tells Lilia to send him the virus and Lilia puts her hand on a mushroom-like, techno-disc thing in front of them. Rion puts his hand on top of hers. Dorothy still screaming. They close their eyes. A band of electricity encircles Rion's head. Dorothy's body loosens from the wall and falls forward. She reaches out with a mechanical hand. Rion screams at Dorothy, goodbye Dorothy yelling as the virus goes into Dorothy. Beams of light shoot from her head. Rion shouts and sends out his psychic power to Dorothy. Dorothy's jaw snaps off and her body stops moving. Outside, a part of the Mushroom Tower explodes in the night. In the white light, Rion collapses. Lilia holds his body up. Lilia tells Rion they both got to get out of here or he’ll die too. Rion tells Lilia to go. Lilia refuses and tells him no. Rion insisted he dies, but Lilia refuses it. A thought runs through his head one last time. He asks Lilia if he really was the real Rion. She tells him yes he is. He groans again and his head falls to the side and Lilia screams for Rion because he died. The white light fades. A ringing bell can be heard as Lilia holds Rion's body, looking out to the sky from the hole where Dorothy once was. The camera pulls back out of the tower, through the hole, to a top view of Michelangelo City, with the Mushroom Tower in the middle. Further Notes It is the main base of where Mother Dorothy is hiding. the tower is very long and huge once you reach the top of the tower. You can only play at this location on Stage D.Category:Stages